Paradise
by Femme Incomprise
Summary: The story begins in July 2011. Kurisu decided to move to Japan to be closer to her new friends - Mayushii and Faris. Definitely not because of that jerk Okabe, who didn't even bother to message her since their meeting in America last October... But one day, a massive typhoon hits Japan, bringing a long-awaited breakthrough in their relationship. OxK, oneshot, lemon. Please RR :)


**_A/N: Hi all, this is my very first fanfic, though I put a lot of effort to make it as good as my rusted writing skills allow (I haven't written anything since finishing high school, 10 years ago :) ). The story takes place almost a year after the events from Steins;Gate and it references the first season + episode 25. I wasn't really convinced with the "Deja Vu" film, so I decided to write an alternative story. For now it's a oneshot, but if you like it and if I find some time I may write some more chapters.  
_**

 ** _The lyrics quoted in this story come from James Blunt's song - "Paradise"._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think about it :)_**

* * *

It was nearly 6:30 in the evening when Makise Kurisu jumped off a train at Akihabara Station. She has just come back from a conference at Yonsei University in South Korea, where she presented her latest paper. After changing clothes and leaving her luggage in the tiny flat she was renting in Ikebukuro, she felt it would be nice to finish the day over a warm tea with Mayuri. But since the girl wasn't picking up her phone Kurisu decided to pop into the lab, expecting to find her there. At least that's what she kept telling herself all the time.

Because certainly, she didn't want to see Okabe Rintaro... or Hououin Kyouma. Whatever. That idiot dared to tell her he loved her when they met in America last October. He was just messing with her feelings! He used the fact that she kept on having those confusing dreams. And after THAT happened he didn't even bother to contact her, apart from simple New Year wishes. Perhaps he didn't really mean it. That he loved her. But anyway, who cares? Kurisu simply got tired of living in America and since she became quite good friends with Mayuri and Faris, she decided to move to Tokyo at the end of academic year. After all, Japan was just as good for doing research as America.

As Kurisu got out of the station she opened her umbrella and continued to walk down the streets of Akihabara, lost in her thoughts. It was raining outside, but this type of weather wasn't something unusual in Japan during summer. Makise Kurisu knew that well and wasn't put off at all. Unfortunately, during her busy week in Korea she didn't have time to check the weather forecast for Japan. Therefore, she was unaware that this inconspicuous rain was just the beginning of a massive typhoon approaching the shores of Honsiu island.

As she arrived in front of the lab's building, she noticed that the lights were on, so there was definitely someone in. She folded her umbrella and climbed up the stairs. Without knocking, she opened the door and walked in...

Okabe Rintaro was soaked to the bone. He had been working on his university project all day and finally decided to take a small break and get some snacks from the local combini. It was slowly beginning to rain, as the typhoon was already approaching Tokyo. The combini was just 5 minutes walk though, so Okabe wasn't really bothered with taking an umbrella. However, when he left the shop, he realised that the rain had quickly become heavy. He had no choice but to run. Still, by the time he got back into the lab his lab coat and his t-shirt became completely soaked.

Okabe took off his shoes, turned the lights on and dropped the shopping bag on the table. Then he grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry his hair, making it even more messy than usual. He took off his lab coat and placed it on the back of a chair to let it dry. Next, he found some spare t-shirts in the cupboard. "Thanks for doing the laundry, Mayushii" he thought and smiled. He took off his wet t-shirt and was about to put on the dry one, when he heard the doors opening.

Okabe turned around to face Makise Kurisu, staring at him with a strange gaze, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

— Christina, you pervert! — he screamed and quickly put on his t-shirt. — What are you doing here?

— First, I'm not "tina". Second, I'm not a pervert. How could I possibly know that you like to undress when you're alone? Are you cosplaying Gray Fullbuster or something? — Kurisu replied looking at him with a frown and crossed her arms. — I've just returned from Korea and came here to have some tea with Mayushii. Where is she?

Okabe grabbed the shopping bag and began unpacking the food.

— Have you been brainwashed by The Organization or something? Mayushii's gone to Osaka for the weekend.

— Right, I completely forgot that the cosplay event starts today! Looks like I came here in vain... — She let out a sigh and sat down on the sofa with her arms crossed.

— Well, you can always have some Dk Pepper with me! — said Okabe with his usual saucy smile, placing 3 bottles on the table. Kurisu ignored him.

— And where is Hashida? — she asked, looking around the lab.

— Daru? He's on a date with Yuki — replied Okabe.

— Whaat? Wasn't she supposed to be with Mayushii today? — Kurisu was surprised.

— She was, but she sprained her ankle 2 days ago, so she couldn't travel that far. Daru asked her out to the nearby restaurant to cheer up.

— Poor girl... But that restaurant thing doesn't really sound like Hashida...

— It was Faris idea — said Okabe with a grin on his face.

— Now it makes sense. — Kurisu chuckled. — He would never come up with something like that on his own.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen area.

— I'm so hungry... — she said as she opened the cupboard. — My ramen should be somewhere here...

Okabe didn't dare to say a word. He knew what was coming.

— I'm sure I bought a lot of them before I went to Korea... — Suddenly she went silent as she laid her eyes at the rubbish bin.

It was almost full and at the top there were empty ramen cups with 'Makise' written on the lid.

— Okabe Rintaro! — she yelled and instantly turned around, making Okabe jerk. — How could you eat all my ramens!? They did have my name on the lid!

— Um, well... I've been sitting here all day and I got hungry... — He leaned back smiling nervously. — I was going to buy you new ones tomorrow.

— Yeah, right. You always say that. — Kurisu crossed her arms and gave him a deathly glare. — I'll just go home and buy something to eat on the way.

— Maybe you want some onigiri? — Okabe asked, trying to appease her.

— Thanks, I'll pass. — She walked towards the door and began putting on her shoes, ignoring the fact that the weather was getting worse, with lightnings flashing on the dark sky and wind becoming stronger.

Okabe felt a mixture of sadness and relief. He avoided being alone with her since she moved to Tokyo, as he simply wasn't sure how to act. Last time they were alone they ended up kissing, but nothing came out of it really. Deep inside he wanted to ask her to stay, but he just didn't have enough courage. So he ended up putting on his usual Hououin Kyouma mask.

— Oh well, Assistant. Have a safe journey and please make sure that The Organization agents don't follow you. We don't want them to know where you live.

Kurisu just rolled her eyes and grabbed her umbrella. But as she was reaching for the doorknob, they heard an exceptionally loud thunder, making them jump. All the lights immediately went out.

— What... what was that?! And how am I supposed to get back home now?! — said Kurisu, feeling disturbed. She quickly turned the torch in her phone to be able to see.

Okabe also took out his phone, but instead he began one of his delusional conversations.

— It's me. The Organization has assumed a large-scale attack on Akihabara. I'm stuck in the lab with Celeb17. Will you be able to send us backup? Ok then. Well stay where we are. El. Psy...

— Kongroo! — finished Kurisu with an annoyed voice, shining the flash light straight into his face. — Enough of the show.

— But... — Okabe nervously looked away, squinting his eyes.

— Just be useful for once and do something about the lights! You're an engineering student from what I remember, so you should know how to check the fuses!

— Hey Assistant, don't be so impatient! Give me a second! — Okabe also turned on the torch in his phone and walked out of the lab.

He came back 2 minutes later with bad news.

— Sorry, no luck. The fuses seem to be ok. I think that the main power line leading to Akihabara might have been damaged. Look through the window — it's pitch dark outside.

He sat down on the sofa and sighed.

— It seems like the typhoon is more powerful than expected...

— What?! A typhoon?

— Don't tell me you didn't check the weather forecast?

— Well... I just got back here and I haven't thought about it. So, it looks like I'm stuck here with you... — said Kurisu, trying not to sound particularly happy about this fact.

— We need some light. The batteries in our phones won't last long at this rate.

— You're right. I think Mayushii left some candles in the drawer... — Kurisu walked to the kitchen area and opened the bottom drawer. — I was right, here they are.

— Huh? How come you know the lab more than I do? Member 004, you should know your place!

— Shut up and find a lighter! If only your landlord was here... I saw him smoking a few times.

— Hmm... I think he keeps a spare one in the cleaning storage. Let me have a look.

He returned a few minutes later, toying with the fire. Kurisu quickly took it away and lit the candles. They sat at the opposite ends of the sofa, staring at the warm light. Kurisu decided to grab an onigiri after all and consumed it in silence.

— So, how was your conference? — Okabe asked finally.

— Eh? Nothing special. I'm just tired of answering some questions.

— Why? I thought you enjoyed having discussions about your research...

— Well, having a dispute used to be the interesting part... until I met you. — Okabe raised his eyebrow. — Now I know that the creation of a time machine is in fact possible, but I cannot share this knowledge with anyone. Nor can I continue to research this area to avoid World War III. It's just making things so difficult and I feel uncomfortable, because I need to be careful of what I'm saying and doing.

— Oh, I understand. — Okabe looked sad when she reminded him about the time machines. — But thank you for that.

— And how are your studies? — said Kurisu smiling, trying to change the topic.

— Well, the first term is only coming to an end, but I think I've got good chances of becoming one of the top students — said Okabe, his eyes shining. — And I've heard some rumours that Toyota wants to offer internships to the best students this year — he added.

— Wow, sounds great! You have to study hard to get it.

— Don't need to tell me. I've spent all day in here working on my project. I'm kind of glad that the power went out so I can have some rest...

— And what do you want to do when you finish studies? — asked Kurisu, resting her chin on her palm.

— I don't know yet. Maybe Daru and I can turn the Future Gadget Lab into a proper company?

— That would be so cool... — Kurisu said dreamily.

— Yeah... but I don't want to worry too much about the future for now. Suzuha hasn't appeared in this worldline, so I'm sure that nothing bad will happen.

— Suzuha? Oh, that time-traveller from the future... Hashida's daughter, right?

— Yes. I hope that Daru and Yuki won't waste their time — said Okabe grinning. — I really miss that little tomboy. Lab Member 008!

They continued to sit there in silence, broken only by thunders piercing the dark sky. Kurisu felt so cosy and warm... She was really calm in that moment and even Okabe's presence somehow stopped making her feel uncomfortable.

— You look like you're tired... — said Okabe worryingly. — It's almost 9pm, maybe you want to go get some sleep? After all you've had a hard day.

— Yeah... — Kurisu yawned. — I guess you're right. But I'll take a shower first.

She stood up and stretched her back.

— It was a good idea to buy that sofa-bed... now you don't have to sleep on the floor. — Kurisu said with a smirk, looking at the piece of furniture that they recently bought in a second-hand store. She insisted on the purchase, as this would allow them work until late hours and then simply sleep here. Mayushii was also excited about it, but for different reasons — getting a spare bed meant they could do a sleepover one day. — Okabe, can you unfold it for me?

— Ugh... let it be. But only this time! — Okabe also got up and looked at Kurisu who was already on her way to the shower room. — Kurisu, wait a second.

— Huh? — she turned around.

— Your shirt doesn't look too comfy to sleep in and I guess you don't carry your pyjama along with your sewing set. Do you want one of my spare t-shirts? I think I still have got one left — said Okabe and opened the cupboard. — Here's a fresh one. Luckily Mayushii did the laundry on Thursday.

Kurisu looked a bit surprised, but she decided to accept the offer. The white shit was perfect for work, as it made her feel more focused, but it was the last thing she'd choose for sleeping.

— Thanks, that's very nice of you. — She smiled softly and walked inside the shower room.

Okabe unfolded the bed and then looked for a blanket that he remembered putting in one of the boxes. He managed to pull it out from beneath a pile of mangas and placed it on the bed.

Kurisu still hasn't come out, so Okabe grabbed a bottle of Dk Pepper and walked to the window to stare at the pouring rain. Some of the street lights had already been turned back on, but there was still no power in the building. He stood there listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops and his mind once again began travelling in time and space... to that rainy day when Kurisu persuaded him to sacrifice her and return to beta worldline... How would his life look like if he hadn't agreed? Would he be able to come to terms with Mayushii's death and find happiness with Kurisu? That day and that dilemma were so distant now... yet they still made him feel uneasy.

The curtain to the shower room opened and Kurisu walked out. Okabe turned his head to face her and blushed immediately, realising how... how she looked wearing only his over-sized t-shirt and her black shorts. Kurisu noticed the strange expression on his face, but the darkness helped to hide his pink cheeks.

— Everything ok? — asked Kurisu standing next to him with a suspicious look on her face.

— It's... nothing. — Okabe turned his gaze to the window.

— You looked kind of... sad for a moment.

— I was just worried if they manage to evacuate us before the Organization finds our location.

— You don't want to talk? Fine. — Kurisu turned away and sat on the empty chair. — But you should know that Mayushii is worried about you too. She thinks that something is bothering you.

Okabe looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything.

— Besides... you once called me your companion and assistant, so... I wanted to you to know that you can tell me anything — Kurisu said with a soft smile. — Even though I'M NOT your assistant — she added quickly.

Okabe sighed and returned the smile.

— It's nothing important really... it's just... I was staring at the rain it reminded me of the day when you convinced me to return to the beta worldline and save Mayuri... instead of you. I know it's been almost a year... no, in this worldline it didn't even happen, but still... I just can't get it out of my head. That feeling of hopelessness and despair... It's a true miracle that I've made it to Steins Gate. I am happy that in the end I was able to save all my friends, but... — Okabe turned his head to Kurisu. — Sometimes I regret having the Reading Steiner.

— I can imagine how you feel, because I keep having these dreams... but we shouldn't think about the past too much. I know it's easier said than done, but you came to this worldline to be able to build a better future. Not only for us, but also for yourself.

— I'm trying. I do my best at the university, I spend time with Mayushii to make her happy, I visit other lab members... and yet, I feel so... empty inside. — Okabe turned his head away and looked at the dark sky.

— You should talk about it more often. It will make you feel better. I know you don't like talking to me, but I'm sure Mayuri would be happy to listen.

— Nah, she wouldn't understand. But what makes you think I don't like talking to you?

— Well, isn't that obvious? You didn't bother to send me a single message when I was in America — Kurisu replied with an angry look on her face.

— I did send the New Year wishes!

— That one doesn't count! Mayuri sent me hundreds of messages. Faris also kept in touch... even Hashida messaged me a couple of times. Everyone except you.

Okabe sipped some Dk Pepper and sighed.

— I just didn't know what more I should say to you.

— So you think we have nothing to talk about anymore?! — Kurisu yelled suddenly and jumped of the chair. — After all that time we've spent in other worldlines?

— Haven't you just said we should stop thinking about the past? Besides, I already told you what I wanted to say, and you never replied.

Kurisu's cheeks turned pink and she clenched her fists.

— What do you mean? What about THAT thing?

— THAT thing? Oh, you mean when you kissed me? — said Okabe, trying to sound indifferently. — I'm afraid it doesn't count as a reply, so it doesn't matter. Now excuse me, I want to take a shower as well.

He placed the Dk Pepper bottle on the window still and began to make his way towards the shower room. This conversation was on it's way to another argument, so he didn't wanted to continue. But as he was walking past Kurisu, he suddenly felt her hand on his arm.

— Huh? What are you-

— How could you say something like that, you jerk? — Kurisu's whole body was trembling, but her voice was firm. Okabe looked at her in surprise. Her face was hidden behind the hair, but he noticed tears falling on the floor.

— Kurisu...

— I've missed you so much... I've kept dreaming about our time together every other night... I even moved to Tokyo to b-be... — Her voice was started to break. — And yet you keep avoiding me and say that what happened between us doesn't matter! You're just playing with my feelings!

— It's funny you say that. I was thinking exactly the same.

— What are you talking about?! — Kurisu shouted looking up at him. A lightning pierced the sky, lighting her face for a second, revealing tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

— I told you I loved you. Twice. And you would just end up kissing me. Then we parted like nothing has happened. You never said what you really feel for me.

— Wasn't that obvious to you?! That I love you?! — she finally said it. — On the day I ran into you on the street... Somehow I felt like I finally found the person who truly cares about me. And then that person just forgets about me — she sobbed.

Okabe stared at her with his mouth open. He was unable to make a move, as his brain was processing what she'd just said.

Then, as if something inside his head clicked, he wrapped his arms around Kurisu, holding her close.

— Kurisu, you idiot — he whispered with a shaky voice. — How could I forget about you? You are my most precious... But we hardly know each other in this worldline. How could I assume you would fell in love with me just like that?

— I-I don't know... — she mumbled and pushed him away to be able to look at his face. — I don't understand anything any more. I thought that maybe if I moved to the place where it all begin... b-but you just kept the distance all the time.

— I'm sorry. The truth is I'm just a coward. — Okabe looked away, as if he was ashamed. — I couldn't find the courage to talk to you again. I guess I was afraid that if I push you too much you will run away and I will never see you again.

— Okabe... please look at me. I promise I won't run away, ok? — she whispered. Her blue eyes were shining from tears. — I love you and I care about you. I can't explain it and my head is a mess, but somehow... that's how I feel.

— Kurisu... — he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He wanted to say something more, but her couldn't find words in that moment.

So instead he kissed her, gently pressing his lips against hers. They were just as soft as her remembered them, but this time he could feel the saltiness left by the tears. Kurisu closed her eyes, as her mind went blank. His taste, his scent, his warmth... all the things she longed to feel for so long.

They parted for a second to take a breath, but Kurisu didn't wanted to stop yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap again. Okabe held her close to his body when they continued to kiss passionately as if they were trying to make up for all the time they've lost. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her heart beating rapidly behind them. It was just incredible.

They finally ran out of breath, but none of them wanted to move apart. Not just yet. So they stood there in silence, enjoying the moment which seemed like eternity. Even the sky calmed down, as if the weather didn't want to disturb them.

— Hey, Okabe? — Kurisu whispered.

— Mhm?

— I think you can cancel the backups — she said smiling.

— Huh? Oh yeah, you're right. — Okabe also smiled and took his phone from the pocket. — It's me. The situation is under control now. The Organization haven't found the lab. Will I be all right? Of course I will ! My Assistant is with me, so I'll be fine. Over and out. El. Psy. Kongroo.

Kurisu laughed and looked at him.

— I think it's time for bed.

— Yeah... It's getting late. I'll take a shower and I'll be right back.

Kurisu sat on the bed, smiling to herself. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt this happy and full of hope for the future.

In the meantime, Okabe leaned against the shower room wall, trying to pull himself together. The wall was still wet from Kurisu's shower time and Okabe's t-shirt immediately became wet as well. Except he couldn't care in that moment. He was still in shock from what just happened, with thoughts running through his head at the speed of light. Makise Kurisu finally said she loved him. Was he just dreaming? No, definitely not. The taste of her lips was more real than he could ever imagine.

Then he remembered something.

 _"A strong love for someone... a strong belief in something... a strong desire to convey something... If all those things go beyond time to create 'you'... ...then that would be magnificent."_

"Well, Kurisu is a genius-girl after all" — Okabe thought and smiled to himself.

15 minutes later, when Okabe got out from shower, he noticed that Kurisu was still awake. With a dreamy smile on her face and her arms wrapped around her knees, she was certainly lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice Okabe at first.

He smirked and decided to wave his hand in front of her eyes.

— Hey Assistant! You can't sleep or what?

Kurisu looked up, ready to scold him as usual, but she was stopped by what she saw that moment. Okabe was standing in front of her with his usual cheeky smile, but the thing is... he didn't have his t-shirt on, only a towel hanging on his shoulders. He looked so... so... Kurisu couldn't find the words. Her face turned bright pink. Okabe raised his eyebrow.

— What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. And I'm pretty sure I'm still alive.

Kurisu frowned and crossed her arms.

— It's nothing! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your assistant! — shouted Kurisu as she crossed her arms. — And why are you walking half-naked?

— Oh, sorry about it. — Okabe looked slightly embarrassed. — My t-shirt got wet and since you're wearing the last spare one, I had no choice... I'm just gonna cover myself with the towel — he explained as he sat at the edge of her bed.

— I'm sorry that I made you cry today — he said slowly. — And I wanted to tell you... that I didn't mean it, when I said that your kiss didn't matter. I remember every one of them as if they were the first one.

— Huh? What do mean by 'every one of them'? How many were there? — Kurisu asked nervously.

— Well... we kissed 3 times in the Alpha worldline. — Okabe smiled softly and turned his head to look at her. — I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't forget you.

— Is that so? Then I guess it worked for me too. — She looked away shyly. — This is what I dream about most often.

— Um, can I ask you a question? — Okabe sounded a bit nervous for some reason.

— Sure.

— Can I... um... can I call you my girlfriend from now on? — He looked at Kurisu's surprised face, not knowing what to expect. — I promise not to call you 'Assistant' or 'Christina' ever again! — he added quickly.

Kurisu's cheeks turned pink. She has never thought about it... to be called a girlfriend by someone special...

— Well... after what happened today, I suppose you can... — Kurisu looked up to him, her blue eyes shining like sapphires.

 _"Holding back..._

 _Going black..._

 _Oh God, you're beautiful."_

They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling. Then, Kurisu put away the blanket and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his naked torso.

— Hold me — she whispered.

Okabe was slightly surprised, yet happy to be able to feel her warmth again. Not to mention her breasts against his chest.

Kurisu loved the feeling of his naked skin, the sound of his heartbeat, his warmth... they just made her feel safe.

 _"In my throat_

 _Kaleidoscope_

 _Oh God, it's beautiful"_

— But you know Okabe, this means you will have to take me on a date someday — she whispered.

— W-well, I guess you're right... I don't have much dating experience though. But Faris and Mayushii were talking about a new 'romantic' place recently... maybe we could go there someday? — Okabe thought loud. — Anyway, it's about the time I forget the past and just enjoy a normal person's life. With my GFA by my side.

— GFA?

— That stands for 'Girlfriend-Assistant' — he explained with a grin on his face.

Kurisu moved away and gave him a smack on the ribs.

— You never change, do you? — she smiled.

Kurisu then raised on her knees so that her head was just slightly above his. She looked into his eyes, their faces just centimetres away. Kurisu placed her hand on his cheek and closed the gap once again.

 _"I feel my heart beating_

 _I feel my blood pumping_

 _It is a love coming up_

 _And it's me or nothing."_

Okabe didn't protest and returned the kiss, however, he began to feel slightly uneasy. They both weren't dressed properly, they were sitting on a bed, and Kurisu's breasts... Okabe felt his cheeks burn and, what was more disturbing... a sudden rise of pressure inside his pants.

 _"Like a lifesafer,_

 _All the signs say that_

 _There may be trouble in my head"_

They finally parted in order to get some air, but their faces remained centimetres away. Their cheeks were burning and they were both breathing heavily.

— It's... really getting late and...um... — Okabe started nervously and placed his hand on her cheek.

But somehow Kurisu felt she didn't want to let go yet. She was lonely for so long, never really getting along with her mother, being rejected by her father, with no close friends... She ended up building a wall around herself. Now that she decided to let someone in, she wanted him to stay forever.

— I like your scent... — Kurisu's eyes were half-open and she was smiling softly.

— W-whaat? — said Okabe feeling even more uneasy. — Kurisu, I need to go now, before-

But Kurisu didn't let him finish. Once again she placed her lips on his and began kissing him passionately. Then she grabbed his hand and slowly slid it down, until it reached her breast.

Okabe gasped in surprise and felt as if his mind went blank. The world around them disappeared in that moment. It was just Kurisu and him. He slowly overcame the shock and began gently toying with her breast.

 _"Let love be the reason for breathing_

 _Let love be the light in your eye_

 _'Cause you and me don't need a reason_

 _To fall in love tonight"_

Kurisu let out a faint moan. Her heart was beating like mad, her breath became rapid. She was trying to surpass her feelings for so long, that they became too powerful to contain. She just wanted to stay close to him, to feel his warmth, his scent, his soft lips on hers...

Okabe felt the same. But as they continued to kiss, he could hear the little voice inside his head... the remainings of his common-sense were desperately screaming to let go and run away. Now! His whole body wanted to stay, but Okabe decided to try and follow the common-sense one last time.

He gently grabbed Kurisu's delicate body and laid it on the bed, breaking the kiss.

— Kurisu... we shouldn't... — he whispered breathing heavily. — I mean... I don't want to do something wrong and-

But she interrupted him again.

— Rintaro, stop being afraid. — Okabe's eyes widened in surprise. She never called him by his first name before. — You told me that in this worldline nothing bad can happen, remember?

And finally he gave in. He began kissing her madly. Their tongues finally met for the first time. He placed his right hand on her tight and slowly began sliding it up, under the t-shirt he gave her, until he found what he was looking for: her bare breasts. Kurisu moaned at his touch. He started toying with her left breast, admiring how soft and bouncy it was. He wanted to explore it even more, but the t-shirt was making it a little uncomfortable.

 _"So darlin', won't you close your eyes?_

 _Hold on tight_

 _We'll find paradise..._

 _Let love be the reason for breathing_

 _You and I, you and I tonight"_

Okabe stopped the kiss and looked down at her lying underneath him, trying to catch her breath, her eyes half-open. She was so beautiful.

— You look pretty wearing my t-shirt — he started. — But can I... take it off?

Kurisu slowly nodded, blushing heavily. Okabe pulled the edge of the t-shirt up, revealing her shorts first, then her breasts and finally uncovering her bright pink face.

His girlfriend sat there in front of him, looking away, feeling a little uneasy. This was the very first time someone saw her like this.

Okabe was speechless for a moment.

— I'm sorry to disappoint you... My boobs aren't too big — Kurisu said quickly, avoiding his gaze all the time as she felt slightly embarrassed.

But Okabe just grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

— You're right. They aren't too big. They're just perfect. — Kurisu's eyes widened in surprise. — You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

She didn't have time to respond, as Okabe began placing soft kisses on her neck, slowly making his way down. Moments later he reached what he was looking for. The soft touch of his lips and tongue on her nipples sent shivers down her spine and made her moan.

Okabe enjoyed himself down there as well. Kurisu's breasts were so incredibly soft, her white skin was just like silk. He also loved the way she moaned with his every move.

While he continued to play with her breasts, his right hand travelled a little further down, to where her shorts were. Okabe clumsily unbuttoned them and then slid his hand under her panties, making her gasp in surprise. He then gently touched her most sensitive spot.

Kurisu's body reacted immediately.

— O-okabe! — she screamed in both surprise and pleasure, arching her back.

Okabe smirked to himself. He didn't have any experience with women, but based on her reactions — he was doing things right so far. Her pussy was already very wet and slippery, inviting him to play.

He accepted the offer, toying with her folds and the little button in-between them. Kurisu's moans became louder, her body would jerk each time his fingers came across her button.

Finally, Okabe felt he couldn't hold it any longer. He lifted up and sat on the bed, breathing quickly, with thoughts running through his head. It's normal that people who love each other decide to have sex at some point... but everything happened so fast this night. They went from barely talking with each other to doing this... Does she actually want to...?

— Kurisu... I can't hold on any longer a-and I... um... — he tried to say something but he couldn't find the words. He looked down at his girlfriend, lying there half-naked, with her long chestnut hair spread over the pillow and her chest moving up and down. She was so beautiful...

Seeing his nervousness and lack of confidence, Kurisu sat up and placed her hand on his.

— If you're trying to ask for my permission... then I've already made up my mind — she said, looking down shyly.

— Kurisu...

— I want it. — Her voice was barely a whisper. — And I want it with you. — She rose her head and their eyes met. Okabe noticed that her cheeks were burning, but her sapphire eyes were shining brightly.

They looked at each other in silence, their faces only illuminated by the warm light of candles. Then Okabe smiled softly and leaned forward, engaging her in a tender kiss.

Soon he felt her trembling hands trying to unclasp his belt. After a moment of struggle, it became undone, followed by the button and the zipper. Okabe stood up, and slid down his jeans. He then climbed on top of Kurisu's body and began gently kissing her white neck, while his right hand was busy taking off her bottom clothes.

He threw them on the floor. Her slender body was now completely uncovered, right before his eyes.

Okabe kissed her again, very gently, as he clumsily took of his boxers and positioned himself between her legs.

— I... I've never done this before but... I'll be careful, I promise — he whispered.

— Don't worry, I trust you. Just do it quickly — she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

He nodded and then pushed his member inside her body in one fast move.

Kurisu cried out loudly, tightening her arms around his body.

— Are you ok? — asked Okabe looking at the girl underneath him.

— Y-yes. It wasn't as painful as I expected — she replied after a moment. — You can keep moving and I'll get used to.

He held her close and started moving slowly. Kurisu winced a little at the beginning, but with every move she felt better.

Soon she began to moan in pleasure once again, and so did Okabe. He had never felt something like this before. Her pussy was quite tight, but at the same time it was so warm and wet that his member was easily sliding in and out, making them both experience this kind of pleasure for the first time.

Before he could realise, his moves became faster and faster, making Kurisu moan louder each time. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to go even deeper inside her.

Then, suddenly Okabe realised he was about to come. He needed to get out of her immediately, as they didn't use any protection.

— Kurisu, I'm... — he screamed, trying to move his member out, but in the same moment he felt her legs tighten around his back keeping him inside her. Kurisu's back arched, as she let out her final scream of pleasure...

— O... ka... be...! — she cried out, feeling her pussy tighten around his member and her body freezing for a moment.

Okabe also let out a loud scream, as he felt his seed releasing inside her. He closed his eyes as he felt all his energy was suddenly gone.

Kurisu was lying underneath him, her little chest moving up and down rapidly. Okabe rested on his elbows, placing his head next to hers.

— I... am... sorry... — he still couldn't catch his breath.

— Huh? — Kurisu whispered with a faint voice.

— We didn't... use a... protection... And I didn't...get out... on time.

Kurisu needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

— I guess... we shouldn't worry too much. My period should start in 2 days... so the chances are close to zero.

Okabe relaxed and smiled. He finally managed to rise up a little and then rest down next to Kurisu. She just laid there exhausted, with her eyes half-open, and a sweet smile on her face.

— I love you, Okabe — she whispered.

— I love you too, Kurisu.

Soon her eyes closed completely and she drifted into a peaceful sleep, allowing Okabe to admire her beauty for a little longer. He still couldn't believe what just happened. After all those horrors, after seeing her in a pool of blood, after killing her by accident with his own hands... She was lying right there next to him, with her slender body completely intact. Okabe could feel tears of joy gathering in his eyes. He could hold her in his arms, kiss her lips... even make love to her. They were going to go on a date and have fun together... Steins Gate seemed like a paradise to him.

 _"Spent my life tryin' to find_

 _Paradise, paradise_

 _Spent my life tryin' to find_

 _You"_

Okabe placed his hand in hers, as if he was afraid she would disappear. He could then close his eyes and fell asleep, not interrupted by any dreams, as his biggest dream has just come true...


End file.
